Shiyori Song Drabbles
by cheesyfreezy
Summary: A new song drabble I threw. Hope you like. oh, and feel free to join in by writing your own , wouldn't hurt :o
1. Song Drabbles: 1Broken Strings

_http://youtube .com/watch?v=26PAgklYYvo&feature=fvst_ **(remove the space before the .com) i'd suggest you listen here, amazing song ;p**

* * *

_It tears me up, I try to hold on but it hurts too much, I try to forgive but it's not enough to make it all okay…_

The noon before the battle day

Hiyori knew all too well that it's too bad to be true. Sitting on the roof under pouring skies, she breathed the sun in as it disappeared with her broken strings.

And she didn't lie to herself, it _was_ unbelievable, Shinji thought as he stood above a cloud, watching the girl fighting her tears, or maybe disguising them with the rain.

"The truth hurts, but lies are worse; how could I give any more? When I loved you a little less than before?" his words tattooed themselves on her heart. Didn't he just say that lies are worse? Why did he lie?

But it was too late now.

Shinji couldn't stand watching her _that_ hurt, he shunpu-ed down behind her wrapping his arms around her securely.

She wasn't startled one bit; he was always her guardian angel. She let him be; she thought he needed this just as bad as she did right now. Hiyori lifted her hands grabbing his own that were squeezing her shoulders.

"You're not the only liar, Shinji" she whispered, and told herself that the rain suddenly became hot and that this feeling on her skin is not his tears. One sky crying is more than enough for her to handle.

_Let me hold you, for the last time; it's the last chance to feel again…_


	2. Song Drabbles: 2Fall For You

_http://ilike .com/artist/Secondhand+Serenade/track/Fall+For+you_ **(remove the space before the .com) listen here, for the mood ^^**

* * *

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting, could it be that we have been this way before?_

The night before the battle

Shinji couldn't know what he would be doing else than listening to music. He kept convincing himself that tonight is the last night in their hell; Aizen's last night, so he needed to celebrate it. But sadly no one else shared his conviction; not even his heart.

He was laying in bed, gazing at the stars poking from his window. How ironic! It was just pouring a few hours ago. Or is it the peace before the storm?

His mind drifted elsewhere as he thought about this noon. "Hiyori…" his eyes fogged with a sad shade.

_"I hate you, Shinji. You just have to help those filthy souls? Or should I remind you?" _she had told him, so vaguely that Shinji had to rewind to make sure it was her voice.

He groaned, messing up his hair before sighing. She was so hard, why did she have to be this strong? He wouldn't blink to give her his shoulder, his being, to have her seek some resort of him, though he was sure than nobody could understand her if she did, nobody ever understood her ways better than him.

That's why Shinji didn't hesitate to collect her into his warm embrace once she barged through his doors. And that's why Hiyori didn't push him away when he held her head to his shoulder.

"Why don't you-"

"Shhh, idiot, breathe in so deep, breathe me in…" he cut her off. He thought sentiments meant nothing, but he also thought that she deserved to be given everything. Hiyori rolled her eyes about to beat him to a bulb for even suggesting it, but she thought he deserved to spoil her… a little.

"…Hiyori, remember me tonight, when you're asleep." He breathed in her ear, dropping his better judgment and writing the sentence of his life, but he knew she won't beat him tonight. And tonight he just wanted to stay like this.

Hiyori's once widened eyes closed. Something reminded her of the first time they fought; it was the first time her heart thudded that hard, something replaying itself once more…

_But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind…_


	3. Song Drabbles:3Goodbye My Lover

http://youtube .com/watch?v=wVyggTKDcOE&feature=fvst** (remove the space before the .com) enjoy!**

* * *

_Did I disappoint you, or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty, or let the judges frown?_

The hours before the battle

The Vizards weren't really sure of their motives, but if they were sure of one thing right now is that it was too late to go back on their word. So at the looks on their faces Shinji decided that he's been their leader all along; he at least owed them a secure declaration or a sense of insurance, regardless of missing that sense himself.

So, as he sat confidently rolling his hat between his fingers, Shinji began counting quite satisfying reasons for the others.

At the end of his effective speech, everyone was more or less convinced of the situation more than before. He smiled a little; he hoped he didn't let them down, and he promised he'd be the one they look at when all they need to keep fighting is a steady face, a familiar face, a friendly one…

The doors of the warehouse split opened as they headed for the light, their shades singing a goodbye to _home_. Hiyori moved her head to look back with a last glance.

_'This is it…'_ she thought bitterly. She thought of times like Kensei's sudden fangirl attack and Mashiro's big teddy-kun eating her candy and Lisa's bag of something they never knew and… and her and Shinji's wild cat that ran away eventually. Memories flashed before her very eyes.

She looked ahead, it was now or never. But she couldn't stop her eyes from drifting to the ground as her legs kept driving her away from herself.

Looking up at Shinji she expected to see his sun-shadowed back and confident steps forward; he was like the rock she could always lean on. But she didn't think she would so easily see that look on his clearly lit face, the look that made her shudder feeling obliged to his order that followed.

"Stay close, Hiyori, or I won't let you have any fun." he said it seriously, shutting her up from any comebacks.

Shinji smirked at her expression, but surely he didn't show her that; he did mean what he said. He saw the end before it began, he saw her bloodied face and felt her sore breaths; even if it was just his biggest fear forming into hallucinations; he needed to have a goal to fight for, and that goal was her safety.

Hiyori frowned, such a rock he was. She smirked; she knew all his clefts. She'd seen him cry, she'd seen him smile, she'd watched him sleeping for a while, and she would, willingly, be the mother of his child, as she knew he'd spent and afterlife time with her. They knew eachothers' fears and slips, each others clefts…

_And as you move on, remember me, remember us and all we used to be._


End file.
